Kto Chciał Zabić Chrisa!?
Wstęp: Chris: '''Witajcie w siódmym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: W Szkole! Nareszcie wyzdrowiałem, przepraszam za moją nieobecność. Podczas mojej choroby dużo się wydarzyło. Bridgette i Noah się pogodzili, natmoiast Beth nie mogła znieść tego, że nie mogła pojechać ze swoją drużyną do Hotelu "Leverette". Intrygi Heather nareszcie wyszły na jaw podczas wyzwania w stołówce. Cała jej drużyna wpdała - i to dosłownie - do wielkiego gara zupy. Przegrali, ale to Bridgette postanowiła opuścić program, ze względu na niepowodzenia w jej związku z Noah - ekhem - to znaczy z Geoff'em. Surferka opiuściła program, jednocześnie zrywając z Geoff'em. Zostało ich tylko osiemnastu. Kto z nich wygra milion dollarów? Tego dowiecie się w '''Totalnej Porażce W Szkole Intro: W tle leci piosenka Ja Chciałbym Być Sławnym. Kamera wyskakuje z kosza do koszykówki, z tablicy, globusu i z niewiadomego pochodzenia jedzenia na stołówce. Pokazany jest budynek szkoły z napisem Saint-Pier High School, lecz napis odpada i Chris zawiesza nowy, czyli Chris McLean's High School of Total Drama, kiedy go przylepił, uśmiecha się, lecz spada z drabiny przez wózek woźnego, który otwiera drzwi do szkoły. Na wózku przyczepiona jest kamera, więc pokazana jest cała szkoła, bo wózek został rozpędzony. Na początku pokazane są szafki szkolne, później hol główny, i wózek wjeżdża po schodach. Na 1 piętrze, przy schodach Courtney rozmawia ze Scott'em przez video-chat, jednak połączenie pada, Courtney się wkurza, a kamera pokazuje Duncan'a ( który cały czas obok niej stał ) który śmieje się, a ona go uderza w krocze, i złowieszczo się śmieje, a on zwijający się z bólu sturlał się po schodach. Później kamera pokazuje salę gimnastyczną gdzie Izzy zeskakuje z drabinki na drabinkę, później pokazuję Evę podnoszącą sztangi, a później Tylera i Owena na bieżni, lecz Owen jest zbyt zmęczony i upada. Następnie na holu głównym Cody ucieka przed kimś i znika z obiektywu, a następnie za nim biegnie Sierra która go szuka. Później na stołówce Lindsay i Beth trzymające tace i rozmawiają, kiedy Chef wrzuca na tacę Lindsay ohydną breję, ona się skrzywia. Później, przy szafkach Alejandro próbuje rozmawiać z Heather, lecz ją to wkurza i przymyka jego palec w szafce, a kiedy Alejandro go wyjmuje, jest bardzo spuchnięty. Następnie kamera pokazuje Noah w zaciemnionej klasie, chętnego wiedzy, a później, ławkę obok śpiącego Justina i Geoff'a, później salę muzyczną gdzie gra na gitarze Trent, a później Katie i Sadie, które się na niego wpatrują. Później pokazuje Harolda prężącego swoje "muskuły", kamera przechodzi na zawstydzoną tym Leshawnę. Następnie pokazuje DJ'a i Bridgette na lekcji o zwierzętach, którzy są tym wzruszeni, a później kamera przeskakuje na siedzącą obok Gwen, która jest tym zanudzona. Na koniec jest pokazana klasa, do której wbiega zdyszany Ezekiel i siada gdzieś z tyłu, w najgorszej ławce. Na tablicy ktoś pisze Total Drama School, i kamera się oddala a tym kimś okazuje się Chris w przebraniu nauczyciela, trzymający w ręku kredę, i napis Total Drama School napisany na tablicy zmienia się w normalne logo sezonu. Damska Toaleta: ( z damskiej toalety słychać było tajemniczą konwersację Courtney i Heather ) ( przed drzwiami ) Heather: 'Zwariowałaś!? To jest najgłupszy pomysł jaki w życiu słyszałam ''( w toalecie ) 'Courtney: '''No weź, przecież ty też jej nie lubisz! '''Heather: '''No tak, ale ona nic do niego już nie czuje! '''Courtney: '''Skąd wiesz! '''Heather: '''Urgh... '''Courtney: '''No błagam Cię! Nie chcesz się na niej zemścić za to, co zrobiła? '''Heather: '''Chcę, ale zrobię to pod warunkiem że przekonasz naszą drużynę aby nie głosowała na mnie na najbliższej eliminacji! '''Courtney: '''Ale! '''Heather: '''No dobra, w takim razie nie pomogę Ci w twoim planie... '''Courtney: '''Urgh, no dobra, ale masz to zrobić dobrze! '''Heather: '''Tak samo jak ty. ''( ściskają sobie ręcę ) Pokój Zwierzeń: 'Courtney: '''Taa...Nie mogę na razie powiedzieć o co mi chodzi, ale mam skuteczny plan aby zemścić się na osobie, która już długo na to zasługiwała... '''Heather: '''Uch, ten plan jest pokręcony! Nie będę owijała w bawełnę! Courtney kazała mi...### ''( nagle kamera się wyłącza ) ( korytarz ) ''( głośniki ) ''Chris: Uwaga, uwaga! Proszę wszystkich aby przyszli do sali 37! NATYCHMIAST! 'Courtney: '''O co może chodzić? Sala 37: ''( uczestnicy wchodzą po kolei do sali, gdzie czeka na nich wściekły Chris, Blaineley i Chef Hatchet ) 'Chris: '''Proszę, proszę. Widzę że już wszyscy weszli!? '''Leshawna: '''Yy, tak? '''Chris: 'Świetnie, bo mamy do obgania ważną sprawę! ( Ezekiel podnosi rękę ) 'Chris: '''Tak, Ezekiel? '''Ezekiel: '''Jaki będzie temat dzisiejszego zadania? '''Chris: '''Temat to będzie...GODZINA WYCHOWAWCZA!! '''Wszyscy: '''Hyyy!! '''Chris: '''Jak wiecie, zemdlałem, i byłem nieobecny w jednym odcinku. Powodem tego był dosyć groźny wirus. Jednak później, postanowiłem sprawdzić...CO BYŁO PRAWDZIWĄ PRZYCZYNĄ CHOROBY! '''Lindsay: '''No i co nią było? '''Wszyscy: 'Ćsii... 'Chris: '''Było nią otrucie! '''Wszyscy: '''Hyyy!! ''( Blaineley stoi przerażona ) 'Chris: '''Ktoś próbował mnie otruć kwasem cyjanowym, wlewając go mi do herbaty w odcinku trzecim! '''Wszyscy: '''Hyyy!! '''Chris: '''Dlatego JA mam zamiar znaleźć tą osobę! '''Wszyscy: '''Hyyyy!! '''Chris: '''Dlatego waszym dzisiejszym zadaniem będzie znalazienie osoby, która za to odpowiada. Jeśli się już ją znajdzie, osoba ta zostanie AUTOMATYCZNIE zdyskwalifikowana z gry. ^^ '''Lindsay: '''Mam pytanie! '''Chris: '''Tak? '''Lindsay: '''Jak to się ma do godziny wychowawczej? '''Chris: '''Poruszamy ważne problemy dotyczące klasy! ... '''Chris: '''Ruszać się lenie, ruszać! Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Noah: '''Nieeee! Czemu już nie ma z nami Bridgette? ;( Tak za nią tesknię!!! ''( płacze ) 'Geoff: '''Nieee! Czemu już nie ma z nami Bridgette? ;( Tak za nią tęsknię!!! ( płacze )'' Korytarz: 'Dj i Leshawna: '''Pewnie jesteś smutny, bo Bridgette odeszła z porgramu? '''Geoff: '''Skąd wiecie? '''DJ: '''Płaczesz, krzyczysz... '''Geoff: '''Ech, nie wiem jak ja sobie bez niej poradzę... '''DJ: '''Kolo! Przecież byłeś jeszcze pare odcinków bez niej na wyspie! '''Geoff: '''Ale to było dawno... '''Heather: '''Przestańcie się nad nim rozczulać, tylko zróbcie coś pożytecznego! '''Leshawna: '''Nie jest Ci wstyd, że przez Ciebie tyle osób cierpi? ''( Heather puszcza do Courtney oko ) 'Courtney: '''Zostawcie ją! To nie wasza sprawa! '''Leshawna: '''A to nie jest jej sprawa, co było między Noah a Bridgette! '''Geoff: '''Co? '''Leshawna: '''To znaczy, co było między TOBĄ, a Bridgette... '''Courtney: '''Ale tu chodzi o rywalizację! '''Leshawna: '''Moment? Dlaczego ty tak bronisz Heather? '''Courtney: '''Em..po prostu... ''( odchodzi ) Pokój Zwierzeń: 'Leshawna: '''Jestem PEWNA, że Heather ją namówiła aby jej broniła jej reputacji! Tylko w zamian za co...Tego muszę się dowiedzieć! Korytarz: '''Noah: '''Grrr.... '''Tyler: '''Co sie stało, stary? '''Noah: '''Grrr....TO SIĘ STAŁO, ŻE NIE MA Z NAMI BRIDGETTE, JEDYNEJ OGARNIĘTEJ OSOBY OPRÓCZ MNIE! HMMM, CIEKAWE KTO ZOSTAŁ? *mięczak ( Cody ) *wariatka ( Sierra ) *łamaga ( Tyler ) *idiotka ( Lindsay ) *nieopanowana ( Eva ) *luzer ( Ezekiel ) *frajer ( Harold ) *i niestarająca się Beth! ... '''Noah: '''Ups... Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Noah: '''Wiem że zrobiłem źle, ale Bridgette odeszła i jestem wściekły. Zostali sami frajerzy w mojej drużynie! Wprawdzie może Eva jest silna, ale nonstop wpada w furię... Korytarz: '''Beth: '''Przecież ja się staram! '''Eva: '''Twierdzisz, że jestem nieopanowana!? '''Ezekiel: '''Gościu, jesteś wredny! '''Harold: '''Nie cierpię Cię... '''Lindsay: '''Ja wcale nie jestem głupia! '''Sierra: '''Nie obrażaj mnie i mojego Cody'ego! '''Tyler: '''Odwal się! ... Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Blainely: '''Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby Chris dowiedział się, że to ja chciałam go otruć...Więc psotanowiłam pozbyć się dowodów zbrodni... Korytarz: Drużyna Nauczycieli: '''Courtney: '''Heather! Ja już Cię wybroniłam! Teraz Twoja kolej... '''Heather: '''No weź, ale to dla mnie będzie strasznie trudne! '''Courtney: '''A myślisz, że dla mnie było łatwe bronienie Cię? '''Heather: '''Chyba tak, w końcu jesteś Panią Prawnik... '''Courtney: '''Grr.. Drużyna Uczniów: '''Noah: '''Czego dokładnie mamy szukać? Halo? Ej no weźcie, nie bądźcie na mnie tacy obrażeni! '''Beth: '''Ale nas zwyzywałeś! '''Noah: '''Cicho siedź, Beth... Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Beth: '''Ezekiel i Noah są OFICJALNIE na mojej czarnej liście! Namówię wszystkich, aby zagłosowali na któregoś z nich! Jeżeli oczywiście się mnie posłuchają...Zaraz! A może to Noah, albo Ezekiel stali za otruciem Chrisa! Korytarz: Drużyna Uczniów: ''( Beth śledzi Noah i Ezekiela, jednoczośnie dziwnie sie na nich patrząc ) 'Noah: '''Zgłupiałś, czy co!? '''Beth: '''Hmmm.... Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Beth: '''Teraz już jestem PEWNA, że to Noah. Mam wystarczającą ilośc dowodów! Korytarz: Drużyna Nauczycieli: ''( Courtney puszcza do Heather oko, a ta przewraca oczyma ) 'Heather: '''Chodźmy do Apartamentu Uczniów, aby znaleźć dowody! ... Trent, chodź ze mną! '''Trent: '''Em, dobra? Apartament Uczniów: '''Trent: '''No dobra, w takim razie - czego mamy szukać? '''Heather: '''Dowodów, na to że to któryś z Uczniów chciał otruć Chrisa. '''Trent: '''A co jeśli to był ktoś z naszej drużyny? ''( what! ) 'Heather: '''A co, podejrzewasz mnie? Wiem, że i tak mam już przerąbane. Ty też pewnie jesteś na mnie zły za tą akcję z Geoff'em i tak dalej... '''Trent: '''Um...nie, tylko według mnie to było trochę niepoprawne... Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Trent: '''Ta rozmowa z Heather była dosyć dziwna...Normalnie prawie w ogóle ze sobą nie rozmawiamy... Apartament Uczniów: '''Heather: '''Ech, nic tu nie ma. Chodźmy dalej... Koza: ''( w Kozie jest Drużyna Uczniów ) ( Beth skrada się do Noah, po czym nagle łapie go za ramię ) 'Noah: '''Aaułł, o co Ci znowu chodzi!? '''Beth: '''Wiem że to ty chciałeś otruć Chrisa!!! '''Noah: '''Zwariowałaś! '''Beth: '''Nie, to ty zwariowałeś! '''Noah: '''Won ode mnie! '''Beth: '''Nigdy! ''( rzuca się na niego ) 'Noah: '''Zostaw mnie w spokoju, wariatko! ''( zdarzeniu przygląda się Ezekiel i Tyler ) 'Ezekiel: '''Mamy mu pomóc? '''Tyler: '''E tam, należy mu się... Korytarz: '''Leshawna: '''Słuchajcie. Co wy na to, aby na najbliższej eliminacji wywalić Heather? '''Courtney: '''Nieee, ona dobrze sobie radzi w zadaniach! '''Leshawna: '''Posłuchaj, możesz mi wyjaśnić, czemu jej tak bronisz? '''Courtney: '''Po co mamy wywalać ją, lepiej wywalmy mmm...Justina, Katie albo Sadie! '''DJ: '''W sumie, oni słabo sobie radzą w zadaniach... '''Courtney: '''No właśnie, więc głosujemy na kogoś z nich! '''DJ: '''Ale jednak to co zrobiła Heather, to była czysta wredota! '''Courtney: '''Urgh, no weźcie! '''Leshawna: '''Ja głosuję na Heather, a wy? '''Geoff: '''Ja też, za to, że rozdzieliła mnie z moim kochaniem ( xD ) ''( płacze ) 'DJ: '''Ja się jeszcze wstrzymam od głosu. '''Courtney: '''Ale pamiętajcie, będziecie żałować, jeśli wyrzucicie Heather... Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Courtney: '''Nikt mnie nie chce słuchać! Wprawdzie Heather zrobiła DUUŻO złego, ale też dobrego! Na przykład....emmmm...na przykład....pomogła mi w moim planie! Korytarz: '''Heather: '''I co, udało Ci się ich przekonać? '''Courtney: '''Ech, mam raczej złe wieści. Leshawna I Geoff chcą na Ciebie zagłosować na najbliższej eliminacji... '''Heather: '''CO!? Ty nie MOŻESZ na to pozwolić! '''Courtney: '''A jak tam u Ciebie, Heather? '''Heather: '''Ech, lepiej się nie pytaj... ''( Courtney przewraca oczyma ) Pokój Zwierzeń: 'Heather: '''Uznałam, ża najlepszym sposobem na eliminację niepotrzebnych członków drużyny będzie postawienie ich w złym świetle... '''Blaineley: '''Cóż, usunęłam odciski palców z butelki, wktórym znajdował się mój kwas cyjanowy, i podrzuciłam go któremuś z uczestników w ciuchy. ... No co? To ja miałam prowadzić ten program sama, a skoro jednak go prowadzę z Chrisem, nie mogę zostać wyrzucona po siedmiu odcinkach! Apartament Uczniów: ''( Heather znajduje butelkę z kwasem cyjanowym w ubraniach Tylera ) 'Heather: '''Hmm, gdzie to...Chris! Chris! Znalazłam!!! '''Leshawna: '''Co znalazłaś? '''Heather: '''Butelkę po kwasie cyjanowym! '''Courtney: '''Brawo, Heather!!! '''Leshawna: '''Zawołajmy Chrisa! '''Courtney: '''Chris! '''Heather: '''Chris, Chris! ''( w międzyczasie w pokoju kamer Chris gra w karty z Chef i Blaineley ) 'Chris: '''Zdaje mi się, czy ktoś mnie wołał? ''( do apartamentu przybiega cała Drużyna Uczniów, Chris, Chef i Blaineley ) 'Chris: '''Co się stało!? '''Courtney: '''Heather znalazła butelkę z kwasem cyjanowym! '''Chris: '''Gdzie!? '''Courtney: '''w ubraniach Tylera! ''( Chris jest wkurzony ) '''Chris: '''Tyler! '''Tyler: '''Ale ja nie...o.o '''Chris: '''To ty próbowałeś mnie otruć! '''Tyler: '''Ale to wcale nie ja! '''Lindsay: '''Właśnie! To wcale nie był Miller! '''Wszyscy: '''TYLER! '''Lindsay: '''Aaaa... '''Chris: '''Zostajesz zdyskwalifikowany z gry! '''Tyler: '''Mowiłem, że to nie ja! Dajcie mi ostatnie słowo, to musi być jakaś pomyłka! '''Chris: '''Drużyna Nauczycieli wygrywya dzięki Heather, a Tyler idzie ze mną na parking! '''Tyler: '''Ach... Parking: '''Chris: '''Tyler! Nie chę Cię nigdy więcej widzieć! '''Tyler: '''Ech, ale ja... '''Lindsay: '''Pa pa, Miller! '''Wszyscy: '''Tyler! -,- '''LIndsay: '''Dobra, dobra... '''Chris: '''Cóż, wreszcie znaleźliśmy osobę winną za moje otrucie! Ach, ulżyło mi...No nic, o jednego kłamca mniej! Czy Heather i Noah zdobędą szacunek u swojej drużyny, czy tajemniczy plan Heather i Courtney wypali? Teog dowiecie się tylko w '''Totalnej Porażce W Szkole! Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Blaineley: '''Uff, wszystko poszło po mojej myśli. Chris myśli, że jestem święta. Teraz czas, aby obmyśleć kolejny plan usunięcia Chrisa... Na jąką ocenę ocenił(a)byś ten odcinek? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: W Szkole Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: W Szkole